fannon_fiction_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Duel
Super Smash Bros Duel is a figting cross platform game and is the 6th instalment in the smash bros series. Adding new characters, new items, new trophys, new modes and a campaign mode. Characters There are 52 Vetrans (34 deafault, 37 if you include all mii classes and 18 unlockable). 31 newcommer (17 Deafault, and 14 unlockable) making a total of 83 characters (86 if you include all mii classes) Deafault (51) Veteran (34) #Mario #Yoshi #Peach #Rosalina & Luma #Bowser #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Link #Toon Link #Zelda #Shiek #Gannon Dorf #Pichu / Pikachu / Raichu #Greninja #Mewtwo #Kirby #Meta Knight #Fox #Wolf #Samus #Zero Suit Samus #Captain Falcon #Lucas #Marth #Ike #Robin #Olimar #Pit #Paluteena #Villager #Little Mac #Sonic #Mega Man #Mii - Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner, Lifter Newcommer (17) #King. K. Rool #Waluigi #Kat & Ana #Ashley #Girahim #Zorowak #Knuckle Joe #Krystal #Ridly #Samurai Goro #Chrom #Magnus #Viridi #Wonder Red #Bayanetta #Balloon Fighter #Bomber Man Layout 'Unlockable (32)' Veterans (18) #Bowser Jr - Play 5 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Roy - Play 10 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #King Dedede - Play 15 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Ice Climbers - Play 20 Duels / Complete Event ??? on Hard diffuculty #Lucina - Play 30 Duels / Beat ????? ??? ????????? with Marth & Robin on Intense diffuculty #Falco - Play 35 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Wario - Play 40 Duels / Complete All Star Mode on Normal #Dark Pit - Play 50 Duels / Win a 9 Player Match with Paluteena on Skyworld Stadium #Ness - Play 55 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #R.O.B - Play 70 Duels / Customise all of the deafault Characters #Charizard - Play 85 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Dr. Mario - Play 90 Duels / Beat Classic Mode with Mario or Luigi on 7.5 #Wii Fit Trainer - Play 95 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Duck Hunt Trio - Play 120 Duels / K.O 120 People in 3 Minute Duel #Pac-Man - Play 128 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Mr. Game & Watch - Play 130 Duels / Complete ?? Events / Knock Sandbag 7,420 Feet #Luigi - Play 140 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Jiggly Puff - Play 148 Duels / Deafeat 5 Miis in Cruel Smash Newcommer (14) #Majora - Play 25 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Simon Belmont - Play 42 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Cranky Kong - Play 45 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Venusaur - Play 65 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Blastoise - Play 75 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Shade - Play 80 Duels / Complete 100 Man Duel #Pigma - Play 100 Duels / Beat 3 Master Orders on Hard Diffuculty #Dillon - Play 105 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Wrecker - Play 110 Duels / Beat a Tabuu Command on Intense Diffuculty #Ray MKII - Play 115 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Sylux - Play 125 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Black Shadow - Play 135 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Banjo & Kazooie - Play 145 Duels / Joins Party in Core Invasion #Captain Rainbow - Play 150 Duels / Deafeat 13 Miis in Truly Cruel Smash / Beat ??? ???? ???? with every character. Stages There are ?? new stages, and ?? Returning stages making a total of 54 Stages Special Stage *Battlefield - Super Smash Bros *Big Battlefield - Super Smash Bros *Final Destination - Super Smash Bros *Smash Ring - Super Smash Bros *Midair Stadium New Stages *Luigi's New Mansion *Bowser's Castle *Yoshi's Wooly Island *Corona Mountain *Space Junk Galaxy *Disco *Meltdown Mayhem *Volcanic Dome *Temple of the Sacred Sword *Gannons Tower *Majora's Moon *Pokemon Center *Lavender Town *Pokemon League *Royal Road *Venom Base *Aether Survace *Alinos *Casinopalis *Sector Alpha *Threed *Ferox *Twilight River *Torvus Bog *Bionis *Wonderfull City *Dark Star *World Circuit *Glacier Summit *Gyro Lab *Balloon Fight *Castlevania *Rooftop Run *Industrial Facility *Octopuss *Champion Pac-Maze *Pac-World *Mii Plaza Returning Stages *Mario Circuit *Gamer *Jungle Hyjinxys *Temple *Poke Floats *Great Cave Offensive *Orbital Gate Assault *Onett *Collusiem *Garden of Hope *Paluteena Temple *Duck Hunt *Wrecking Crew *Flat Zone X *Miiverse Modes *Smash **Duel **5+ Duel **Special Duel **Tourny **Set Rules *Games **Solo ***Campaign: The Core Invasion ***Adventure Mode ***Classic Mode ***Special Orders ****Master Orders ****Crazy Orders ****Tabuu Commands ***Events ***All Star ***Stadium ****Target Smash ****Board the Platforms ****Multi Man Duel *****10 Man Duel *****100 Man Duel *****200 Man Duel *****3 Minute Duel *****300% Man Duel *****Rival Duel *****Cruel Duel *****Truly Cruel Duel ****Home Run Contest ****Boss Rush ***Training **Group **Smash Tour **Smash Run *Custom **Mii Fighter **Character **Amiibo **Stage Builder *Vault **Trophy ***Gallery ***Hoard ***Trophy Rush ***Store **Movies ***Intro ***How to Play ***Advanced Techneques ***The Core Invasion ***Character Intros ***Character Endings **Master Pieces **Chronicle **Album **Replay *Challenges *Online *Options Trophys #Mii Brawler #Mii Brawler (Alt) #Blitz Barrage #Mii Gunner #Mii Gunner (Alt) #Omega Lazer Beam #Mii Sword Fighter #Mii Sword Fighter (Alt) #Edge Stream #Mii Lifter #Mii Lifter (Alt) #Rapid Throw #Fighting Mii Team #Master Hand #Weird Foot #Crazy Hand #Strange Foot #Tabuu #Master Core #Swarm #Master Giant #Master Beast #Master Edge #Master Shadow #Master Fortress #Smash Ball #Assist Trophy #Crates #Rolling Crates #Barrels #Party Ball #Capsule #Food #Blast Box #Timer #Team Healer #Coin (Coin Smash) #CD #Sand Bag #Gooey Bomb #Bumper #Beam Sword #Home Run Contest #Ray Gun #Drill #Motion Sensor Bomb #Smok Bomb #Mario #Mario (Alt) #Mario Fire Finale #Luigi #Luigi (Alt) #Poltergulst 5000 X 3000 #Yoshi #Yoshi (Alt) #Super Dragon #Peach #Peach (Alt) #Peach Storm #Bowser #Bowser (Alt) #Giga Bowser #Bowser Jr #Bowser Jr (Alt) #Shadow Paint Trophy Box *Road to Master Cire *Master Core Transformations *Items (1) *Items (2) *Brawler *Gunner *Sword Fighter *Mii Fighter *Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Mario Galaxy *Yoshi's Island *NES Fighters *Alternative Costumes 1 *Final Smash's (Super Mario) *Final Smash's (NES Fighters) *Final Smash's (Mii Fighter) Campaign: Core Invasion Events Set 1: The Great Apes - Mario - Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong - Theese apes must be stoped monkying around, its time for the plumber to get rid of theese terrifying yet stupid apes - Complete in 80 seconds Seconds - Deafault Set 2: Goddes Hunt - Samus (Heavy) - Paluteena (Reflect Badge) - A bounty of 3,000,000 gold has been put on the goddes paluteena, no bounty hunter is man enough to do the mission. except for samus (Who even isnt a man), its time to show what samus is made of - Complete on Normal Diffuculty or higher - Complete "The Great Apes" Set 2: Smash Theif - Villager (100%) - Captain Falcon, Lucas - Your goal, to retrive the smash ball, but some others might want it as well, grab the smash ball before your enemy and unleash your final smash - Complete on Intense Diffuculty - Complete "The Great Apes" Set 2: Set 2 Set 3: All Star: Original 8 - Choice Vs. Mario, yoshi, donkey kong, link, pikachu, kirby, fox, samus All Star: Secret 4 - Choice Vs. Luigi, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Ness All Star: Melee - Choice Vs. Peach, Bowser, Zelda, Shiek, Ice Climbers All Star: Brawl - Choice Vs. Wario, Diddy Kong, Charizard, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Zero Suit Samus, Lucas, Ike, Olimar, Pit All Star: Wii U - Choice Vs. Rosalina & Luma, Greninja, Robin, Paluteena, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Shulk, Mega Man, Pac-Man All Star: Secret 1 - Choice Vs. Dr. Mario, Gannon dorf, Mewtwo, Falco, Marth, Roy, Mr.Game & Watch All Star: Secret 2 - Choice Vs. Toon Link, Wolf, Lucina, Dark Pit, R.O.B, Duck Hunt Trio, Sonic All Star: Deafault Newcommers 1 - Choice Vs. King. K. Rool, Girahim, Zorowak, Knuckle Joe, Krystal, Ridly, Samurai Goro, All Star: Deafault Newcommers 2 - Choice Vs. Waluigi, Kat & Ana, Ashley, Chrom, Magnus, Veridi, Wonder Red, Bayanetta, Balloon Fighter, Bomber Man All Star: Secret Newcommers 1 - Choice Vs. Cranky Kong, Majora, Shade, Venusaur, Blastoise, Pigma, Sylux, Black Shadow All Star: Secret Newcommers 2 - Choice Vs. Dillon, Ray MKII, Wrecker, Simon Belmont, Banjo & Kazooie, Captain Rainbow All Star